


Summer Breeze

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The guys have a barbecue.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Summer Breeze

Pete was flipping hamburgers on the grill as Patrick came back out carrying three more beer bottles and a bottle of water. "Joe, that's the dog's wading pool," he commented as he handed a bottle over.

Joe was sitting in a folding chair, his feet ankle deep in the kiddie pool. "Don't care," he said as he uncapped his bottle and drank half of it down in one go. "It's too damn hot out here."

He handed Andy his water next. "I'd have to agree with you there," he said as he ran a hand over the sweat beading his brow. "I don't know what Pete and I were thinking when we moved to LA."

"You weren't," Andy informed him as he took the bottle from Patrick with a nod of thanks. "You better not be contaminating my tofu burgers!" he yelled as he watched Pete.

"Relax, Hurley," Pete said, making a face. "They're on the other rack." He picked up a seperate spatula and flipped them over. "I don't know how you can eat those."

"With guacamole and tomato," Andy said, licking his lips.

"Weren't you vegetarian for awhile?" Patrick asked Pete.

"Yeah, I was, but I never ate tofu." He began putting burgers onto styrofoam plates. "Babe, can you grab the potato salad? It's in the fridge."

"Sure." Giving Pete a kiss, Patrick headed into the house.

Pete turned just in time to see Joe snicker at him. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"You two," Joe said. "It's fucking adorable how you are with him."

Pete scowled. "Shut up."

"No, really. It's cute." He laughed when Pete brandished his spatula at him.

"Pete...no throwing kitchen utensils at our friends," Patrick said as he came out carrying a huge glass bowl. "No matter what he said. We have a tour coming up." He set the bowl down on the picnic table. "Which reminds me...we need to finalize the set list."

Joe groaned as he moved to the table. "I should have known," he complained. "Can't you take a day off ever?"

"No...Patrick's right," Andy said as he pulled up a bench as well. "We should get things down so we can start practicing songs. Some of them we haven't played in years."

"It might be easier to name the songs we don't want to play," Pete said as he set the plate of hamburgers down in the middle of everything. "Andy, I'll get yours in a sec. They still have to cook a little longer."

Andy picked up a tomato slice and began munching on it. "They taste better a little burnt anyway."

Soon all four men were sitting around the wooden picnic table trading comments along with their pickles. "So we open with "Phoenix"," Patrick said as he took a bite. "And then what? "Immortals"?"

"Or "Champions"," Andy said as he doused his burger with ketchup."He took a huge bite. "Then "Memories", I think. "Or "Car Crash hearts"."

"Save that for "Grand Theft Autumn"," Pete advised. "The fans go nuts when Patrick and I do our thing." He threw a corn chip at Joe, who had just rolled his eyes. "They do. They love it!"

"Unfortunately, they do," Patrick said as he ate a forkful of potato salad. He shook his head. "I think you encourage them."

"I don't have to," Pete said as he bit into his burger. "Most of them don't need any help imaging you and me together." He wiped his mouth on his napkin.

Joe stared at them "How in the hell did no one not know you two were sleeping together?" 

Pete shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me." He paused. ""My Songs" should be in there somewhere."

"It will be," Patrick said smiling. "Is someone getting all this down?"

"My phone os on "Record"," Joe said as he sipped his beer. "And Maire asked if we could play "Real Ones". Out of all the new songs, that one's her favorite."

"We'll need to rent a piano, then," Patrick warned.

"So we'll rent one," Pete said as he muched on a chip. "That way we can do "What A Catch" and "Knife Trick", too. See? Problem solved."

""Save Rock And Roll", too," Andy added. "If we're doing all of those, then we might as well do that one, too."

"I want to do "What's This?"," Pete said, a stubborn set to his jaw. His other bandmates looked at him. "What?"

"I am not encouraging your "Nightmare Before Christmas" obsession," Patrick remarked.

"Seconded," Joe informed him.

"Thirded," Andy added as he ate another tomato slice.

"Come on! The first show is near Halloween!" Pete protested.

"Three months isn't anywhere near Halloween," Patrick informed him. At Pete's mutinous look, however, the singer caved. "Fine. But we save it for the encore right before "Saturday". And we do "Twin Skeletons", too."

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Well...if that's the case, can we do "Water Buffalos"?" Joe asked. "I always liked that one and we haven't done it in awhile."

"Philadelphia," Andy said around a celery stick. "That's when we last did it."

Joe nodded. "I rest my case."

Patrick lookd at Pete, who nodded. "I'm good with it if you are. You're the one singing."

"Okay." Patrick turned to their drummer. "What about you? Do you have any old favorites you want us to play?"

Andy thought for a moment. "I always liked "Calm Before The Storm"," he said. "We haven't done that one since that festival who knows how many years ago."

Patrick shrugged. "I'm good with that," he said as he finished off his burger. 

"And we have to do "Dance" and "Alone Together" and "Church"," Pete said as he licked ketchup off his fingers.

"Of course we do," Joe said with a decisive nod. "Is that it? We'll be doing a three hour show every night if we add any more."

"I think we're good," Patrick said as Pete and Andy nodded. "E-mail us all the file?"

Joe put his phone away. "As soon as I get home," he promised. "Now all we have to do is figure out which cities to hit."

The other three men all gave him a look before pelting pretzel sticks at him.


End file.
